


Golden Hour - Tradução

by deviltown



Series: The OC traduções [1]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ryan e Sandy passam um tempo juntos na praia e Ryan aprende a gostar de rotinas. Original Golden Hour by Ca98
Series: The OC traduções [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837297
Kudos: 1





	Golden Hour - Tradução

**Author's Note:**

> nota da tradutora: Tradução feita sem revisão. Just for fun! Original: Golden Hour by Ca98

O sol batia no parabrisa do carro no ângulo exato e Ryan não tinha que cerrar os olhos para apreciar os raios dourados que dançavam sobre o guarda-luvas. Não havia muito trânsito já que ele tinha conseguido driblar o engarrafamento do fim do dia. Ele tinha ficado depois do horário da escola, trabalhando em um projeto com alguns colegas de classes.   
Ryan olhou para a sua esquerda, onde as ondas batiam lentamente contra a costa e os surfistas começavam a entrar no mar para esperar a maré. Antes de chegar em Newport, Ryan nunca tinha parado para pensar em surf. Chino era muito longe de qualquer praia. Sandy, ao contrário, amava surf.  
Sandy geralmente chegava tarde para o café da manhã, o cabelo ainda molhado da água do mar. E assim Ryan podia contar com a rotina. Sandy chegando, Kirsten ou Seth ou até ele mesmo perguntado a Sandy como foi o surf naquele dia. Essa rotina dava a Ryan um senso de familiaridade que ele nunca teve na sua infância.   
Talvez ele pudesse acompanhar Sandy na praia esse final de semana, e aprender a surfar também. Já fazia um tempo desde a última tentativa. Ele dobrou a esquerda e entrou na garagem da casa dos Cohen. Assim que ele estacionou o carro, Sandy abriu a porta de casa. Ele acenou e sorriu. Ryan acenou também.  
“Aonde você vai?” Perguntou Ryan.  
“Bom, eu saí mais cedo do trabalho hoje, o que é raro, então eu pensei em ir surfar. Sabe, pegar umas ondas antes do jantar.” Sandy respondeu.  
Sandy ansiava pelas ondas e pela atividade física depois de todas aquelas horas dentro do escritório. Ryan mordeu os lábios, olhou para a casa e depois para a garagem onde as pranchas de surf ficavam guardadas.  
“Eu posso-...” Ele hesitou, sem certeza se Sandy queria passar aquele tempo sozinho. “Não, deixa pra lá.”  
“Você pode falar. O que tá acontecendo?”   
Ryan franziu a testa e cruzou os braços.   
“Eu queria saber se eu posso ir com você,. Aprender mais sobre surf.” Porém antes que Sandy pudesse responder, Ryan continuou: “ Mas você provavelmente tá cansado do trabalho e quer ficar um pouco sozinho. Eu vou ver se o Seth tá afim de ir um pouco na piscina ou…”  
“Hey, Ryan.” A voz de Sandy o interrompeu, “Claro que você pode vir comigo. Eu achei que você não ia pedir nunca mais!”  
Finalmente Ryan olhou em seus olhos. Ele não conseguiu e começou a sorrir.  
“Ok, ótimo! Eu vou lá dentro pegar minha sunga.”  
“E eu vou pegar as roupas de mergulho e as pranchas” Sandy continuou animado. “Te encontro aqui em 5 minutos.”  
Cinco minutos mais tarde, Ryan estava sentado no banco de passageiro do carro de Sandy. As pranchas já no banco de trás. O pôr-do-sol não ia demorar a chegar e o céu estava dourado e rosa.  
“É uma noite linda.” Disse Sandy. “Ótima para surfar. Eu realmente pensei que tinha te assustado na nossa primeira tentativa.”  
Ryan riu mas não soube como responder, então ele se virou para olhar pela janela. As mansões iam passando até que eles fizeram a curva que dava para a praia.  
“Quando foi a última vez que a gente fez alguma coisa juntos, você se lembra?”  
Ryan acenou. “A gente foi no supermercado domingo comprar as coisas que a Kirsten pediu pro jantar.”   
Sandy riu. Ele não estava esperando essa resposta. “Esse não é um passeio muito divertido, não é?”  
Ryan se virou imediatamente e começou a mexer com o zíper de seu casaco.Por um minuto, Sandy não entendeu o que aconteceu para que Ryan tivesse essa reação. “Você gosta de fazer compras?” Ele perguntou depois de um tempo. Ryan suspirou fundo, ainda sem se virar para Sandy. Ele molhou os lábios, desejando que ele pudesse apenas dizer o que estava passando em sua cabeça.  
“Não é isso…” ele começou balançando a cabeça devagar. Ele não continuou até que eles já estivessem estacionado perto da praia. “É que qualquer coisa que a gente faça é especial para mim.” Ele disse, com os olhos fixos em algum ponto fora do carro.   
“O que você quer dizer?” Sandy perguntou.  
Ryan se reacomodou no banco de passageiro, seus olhos indo de Sandy para a janela. As pessoas estavam caminhando na orla, em grupos ou fazendo exercícios. As praias de Orange County geralmente ficavam cheias na parte da tarde até o começo da noite. As pessoas ficavam ansiosas para relaxar na água depois de um dia de trabalho.  
Ryan acompanhou uma família que passava pela orla. O pai estava segurando a mão da filha e os dois estavam sorrindo. Ryan suspirou.  
“Eu nunca tive um pai.” Falou Ryan, com a voz tão baixa que Sandy quase não pode ouvir. Mas o impacto foi feito. Sandy olhou para baixo. Como ele não tinha pensado nisso?  
“Meu pai nunca foi um pai e os namorados da minha mãe também nunca foram pais.” Ryan queria dar um sorriso mas não conseguiu. Seus ombros se encolheram e de repente ele parecia bem mais jovem que antes.  
Sandy colocou as mão lentamente sobre os ombros de Ryan. O garoto o deixou.  
“Qualquer atividade em família ainda é uma novidade para mim. E essas atividades me fazem feliz.” De repente, ele parou de falar. “Nossa, isso foi meio patético. Eu não deveria ter falado isso.”  
“Não tem nada de patético, Ryan. Eu entendo perfeitamente.” Ryan deixou o ar que ele estava segurando e exalou profundamente. “Eu meio que estraguei o clima, né?”  
Sandy sorriu e falou: “Claro que não, não se preocupe. Eu vou amar ir ao supermercado com você todo final de semana se for o caso. Or tavez toda a família vá junta. A gente pode fazer disso nossa rotina de domingo.”  
Ryan riu. “Parece bom.”  
“Ok, mas agora vamos pegar umas ondas!”  
Mais tarde, depois que eles voltaram para a garagem, Ryan se sentiu um calor espalhando em seu peito. Chegar na casa dos Cohen parecia cada dia mais certo e confortável, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.  
“Vocês demoraram. Como foi?” Kirsten perguntou quando eles chegaram. “O Sandy te forçou a fazer aqueles exercícios ridículos na areia, Ryan?  
“Aham”  
“Ryan é um autodidata, amor. Ele vai ser um ótimo surfista em pouco tempo.” Sandy comentou.  
“É, você falou isso sobre mim também, pai.” Seth falou assim que entrou na cozinha. “E olha pra mim hoje! Já fazem anos que eu não surfo.”  
“Porque você nunca quer ir quando eu te chamo!”   
“Eu vou pedir comida chinesa. O que vocês querem?” Kirsten perguntou, já com o telefone na mão. Ryan não pode deixar de sorrir. Outra rotina. Familiar, confortável.  
“O de sempre.” Ryan disse, seguindo Seth para sala para jogar no playstation.


End file.
